Bring her back
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: what will happen with rose was kidnapped and was a pet to strigoi men? how will she gone on?
1. Chapter 1

Bring her back!

Dmitri's point of view

The meeting room was packed today, all the school guard's where there. The meeting was about some Girl who broke out of the school with the Princess Dragomir. Everyone was a bit pissed off, me I just came from Russia. I was one of the guardians who were hired to find the two girls. We found out that Rose got hurt and saw a Moroi Doctor a month back; we were hoping he knew where she was. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the Doctor walked in. for a Moroi he looked good, he was tall and broad shoulders. This man could look after himself; he sat down at the end of the table.

"Dr Jordan thank you for coming in for us" said Kirova

"You're welcome" he said in a dry voice. Something was up!

"We understand you helped Rose Hathaway?" asked Kirove.

"yes I did" Jordan said.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked

"Yes, I do" he answered

"We would like you to hand her over to us" she said

"No!" he said in that dry voice, we all just looked at him.

"Why not Doctor?" she hissed at him.

"Because Rose was raped!" he hissed back at her, the room fell dead quit. From what I read about her, she was wild and didn't follow rules very well. But rape! I did not see that coming.

"Rose didn't run she was kidnapped. By some Strigoi men, they took Lissa and killed her. She was too weak for their liking." He said in a sad voice

"that's not possible no Strigoi can get past our walls you're lying to us." The woman yelled, I was good at reading people he was not lying not at all.

"really, we they did. What did the guard do, delete the video to save his life. I think he did, do you really think she was running around doing shit for 2 years? Well your wrong, she was looked in a cell with no windows and no way out. She was raped five times a day, they hardly feed her. She was nailed to a wood floor and beaten. If you think I will let you bring her back here you are wrong!" he yelled at us, no one said anything. It was the first time in history that a woman has been raped by a Strigoi, before it was never done. They just cared about blood and death, nothing more or less. The thought made me sick, what if it was my sister. I would never let the man see day light again.

"Where is she?" Kirove asked.

"Safe" Jordan said, we all looked at him, I could tell he felt something for rose.

"Would you mind taking a guard back with you?" Kirove asked. The woman never knew when to shut up!

He just nodded his head and looked at her. I could see he didn't like Kirove, then again no one did.

"You are to take guardian Dmitri Belikov with you, he will report back to us." She hissed

I got up and walked over to Jordan's side; he just got up and left. This is going to be a long.

* * *

review review review review review


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's point of View

I woke up to my phone ring, I tried to move but the pain in my left leg stopped me from moving. Seven weeks I have been free, seven weeks of endless pain. Jordan was a great help yes, but not even he can take away the pain that was inside me. I had tried to take my life three times now; it was as if fate won't let me go and let be at peace.

Lissa was at peace, she was an angle now. When I was locked in a box I would pry to Lissa, in some way I knew she would listen. She always listened to me when I needed to talk. But it's not the same; it would never be the same. I should have been stronger and a better fighter, if I had she would still be alive. I felt the blackness in me grow bigger and stronger.

The phone kept ringing, I move I arm forward. I almost had it, a bit more. I touched the side of it and slowly dragged it closer. Finally I had it, it was Jordan. I knew it was going to be bad news, everything was bad.

**Rose: what?**

**Jordan: they have made me take a guard with me to see you.**

**Rose: its ok, I will be ok.**

**Jordan: I know, we will be there in 5 hours.**

**Rose: ok**

**Line dead**

I hanged up the phone and closed my eyes, what does a person do when they don't know what to do. This is why I need Lissa she could always fixed everything somehow.

Lissa was dead but I was still shadow kissed, I could sometimes feel her. That's what killed me; I will never be free from my mistake.

Jordan's point

I knew Rose was not ready for this; she only had been free for seven weeks. It took me days to get her trust, I found her nailed to a floor covered in her own blood. Her legs were cut open in three places; she had a cut at the back of her head. Her arm was broken, what's worst I knew she was raped. Her upper legs were black and blue; her eyes were covered with a tie.

When I first saw her, I didn't know if she was alive or not. But she was, she fought with everything she had. I have never met someone so strong, she still was strong. What made me sick was they filmed it, I had to whack it to see if they broke anything else. It made me sick, the poor girl wanted peace I knew that from look in her eyes.

Now I had to bring this guard with me, to see her. Why were people so stupid and couldn't get that she wanted to be left alone? It makes me angry that this man is going to be all in her face. I just hope she doesn't have a break down, I don't think she could handle it.

"tell me about Rose" the guard said,

"She's healing but still in a lot of pain" I said in a dry voice.

"How is she" he asked, hoping to get me talking

"She was freed seven weeks ago, for two years she was raped every day and beaten to the bone. How do you think she is!" I said or yelled a little.

The guy gave me a hard look, let him look I don't give a shit. I wasn't like other Moroi, I was stronger and faster.

"Why are you so strong?" the guard asked in a strong voice

"My Mother didn't send me to an Academy, she sent me to a normal school. After that I was put in the USA army." I said looking down at my notes.

"Why?" he asked.

"My Mother didn't want me to hide behind a person and hope to God I live. She wanted me to defend myself in a battle, it worked it made me stronger." I said

"Why Army?" he asked again!

"Because nobody gives a shit how much money you have or what powers you have. You are there to learn and fight not to sit around and look pretty." I said, don't tell me he thinks we all should all hide away and wait to be saved. Now that really pissed me off.

The rest of the flight passed in silence that's how I like it, the guy kept looking at me. I don't know why but I didn't trust him or like him.

* * *

Review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dmitri point of view

I sat on the plain and read another cowboy book of mine. But my mind would not rest, Jordan the doctor was not a nice man. Or that's how he makes himself look like, I knew under all that there was a hurting man. I could see it in his eyes.

I put down my book and looked at Roses file, the photo of her showed she was breath-taking beautiful. For someone so young it was amazing, she looked like a model been air brushed. I can't help but think of fucking her hard and fast.

I slapped myself she was seven years younger than me and only been freed for seven weeks. She most likely can't stand men. If that was so, why did she trust Jordan and let him help her.

Or maybe he was a liar and lied about everything and was hoping to keep her. My mind raced at the thought, the schools were the safety's place for the children. No one could kidnap a student without someone knowing.

But I will do my job and see her and find out what really happened, one way or another I will bring her back. I looked up at the Doctor he was on the phone to someone, he looked worried and scared.

I smiled to myself, let him worry. I don't even give a fuck.

Rose's point of view

I got dressed after I had a shower, as always it was painfully. Everything hurt the hot water does nothing for me. It only burns and hurts my skin.

I knew Jordan and the guard would be there soon, at the thought I let my walls down and fear came hard and fast. For two years fear was the only thing told me I was alive. I would love to die and be with Lissa, and then the fear and pain would be over. I could be at peace, I could rest and smile and say I'm fine and really mean it.

But maybe I won't go to heaven I would go to hell, were nothing but pain and fear will love me. I wish I could pull myself out of this pit and see the sun once again.

I heard a car, I looked out the window and saw Jordan get out, Jordan he was the one who healed me and stop me from killing myself. Do I love him or hate him? Then again I forgot what love felt like.

I felt a tear fall, I wiped it away and looked out the window at the guard. My breath came out in a rush. He looked just like a man who raped me, and other things that made me shake and cry. I fell to the floor shaking.

I knew what was happening I was having a break down, I fell into the black pit again. I tasted blood; I looked up and saw I was in my cell.

Jordan or everything was just a dream, I would never be free. I forever shall be locked up and a pet and play thing. Freedom was a dream.

I saw shadows on the walls of my cell, it was cold and dark. My chains felt cold; if I tried to run they would weigh me down. I looked to the door it was made out of metal; I tried hitting my head agents it to die. But I would always be brought back to life.

I looked at myself; I was covered in blood and dirt. The floor was metal but they put dirt in, it was so I would not get too cold.

I heard the men speaking and I knew they were coming for me, I felt myself shake and my heart race. I hoped I had a heart attack; it would get me away from there.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and rock me; I let out a scream and tried to get away.

ROSE YOUR NOT THERE ANYMORE COME BACK! I heard a voice yell out, the arms only got tighter. The person was hurting me and I didn't know what to do but scream out.

At the back of my mind I heard a voice say it was Jordan and he was trying to help me. If it was him why was he hurting me, I felt myself fall onto something. I let out a scream again; I heard footsteps the person was running I could tell.

Then next thing I know someone was yelling at someone. I stayed how I was afraid of being hit or raped.

The yelling stopped when I felt warm strong arms wrap around me and rock me. the person was so warm and strong that I gave in and let them take all the weight. I could feel myself been pulled out of the pit and into the now.

I opened my eyes to find brown eyes looking back, the man who I thought looked like a man who raped me. Looked nothing like him, this man had a light to him. His skin looked like a warm tan; his hair looked soft and dark, like a coffee bean. His eyes I could fall in love with, they had a pain in them. My heart bleeds for the man.

For a second I felt like I was needed and I could be loved, this man looked like a hero out of a book you would read.

We stayed like this what seemed like hours on end

"ROSE!" someone yelled, the man who was holding me looked up, he had a look in his eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.

I looked over to the other side of the room, Jordan was standing there. He had a look in his eyes that I haven't seen before. It scared me.

"Don't yell at her!" the man said, Jordan just left. I looked at the man, without saying it I said thank you. I didn't trust my voice. The man smiled and spoke to me in a warm voice.

"Go to sleep I will be right here when you wake up" he said to me.

Sleep would not be restful it will be filled with the night mares that I have. Without knowing it, I fell into a deep sleep.

Dmitri point of view

I was sitting in the sun room waiting for Jordan to bring Rose down. I was about to pull out my book when I heard someone scream out, it was a woman. I was the type of man who can't stand it when a woman gets hurt. I ran towards the voice, I came to a room. It looked more like a hospital room then a bedroom. When I got to the bathroom I saw Jordan holding rose, the poor girl was pale white and had a painfully look in her eye.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, I could tell he was hurting her. She let out an other scream but this time it hurt my ears.

"Let her go, I will try!" I yelled but he kept holding her, he was holding her too tight.

"FOR FUCK SAKE MAN YOU ARE HURTING HER NOT HELPING HER! DON'T YOU HAVE A BRAIN" I yelled at him.

"You think you can do better, here she is help her." He said and pushed her down to the floor; I ran over and wrapped her in my arms. She fit so well against me; she was so cold and pale. I was afraid she was sick. I looked at Jordan, he had another side to him. it was dark and cold, I had a feeling if I left Rose he would hurt her or worse. I rocked her and whispered things to her, never taking my eyes off Jordan.

Soon after she came out of were ever she was, I take every single bad thought I had about her back. I saw her eyes open, her eyes were filled with pain and something else but I didn't know what.

"Rose" Jordan yelled at the top of his lungs. I gave him a cold look, he went pale at once.

"Don't yell at her" I said, with that he left the room. Good I thought, looked back at Rose she need sleep. I whispered to her that I will be here when she woke. With that she fell asleep. I looked down at her face, she looked like a goddesses from the heavens and above.

"MINE!" I said.

* * *

i hope you like it review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan's point of view

That guard has messed up everything that I have worked for; Rose was right where I wanted her. Now the hope of life has come back to her eyes. Now there was no hope for my plans, I had to kill the guard that is the only thing standing in my way. But how do I get rid of a highly trained guard, one of the best guards in the vampire world.

Or I could kill Rose all together and be done with it, the money was good but not that good. I walked to my office and made a call to my boss.

Call to unknown boss

**Boss: what is it!**

**Jordan: the school has sent a guard there, to look after Rose now something has happened. He pulled her out of one of her break downs. Hope has returned to her, hope of life and love! What am I going to do now? **

**Boss: Who's the guard?**

**Jordan: Dmitri**

**Boss: which one?**

**Jordan: Belikov **

**Boss: shit! He is one of the best in the vampire world**

**Jordan: I know, what do I do?**

**Boss: just put up with it for now, I will send some help. Act normal, be nice and smile. You are to be the Doctor and nothing else. **

**Jordan: ok**

**Line dead**

Rose's point of view

I was held by a man, in my seven weeks of being freed. I have never let a man hold me like this, but this one man has something about him. His skin was warm and soft agent's mine; his eyes held secrets but also were warm. Somehow he pulled me out of my break down, his voice held a power like no other.

I felt a pull to his man and it scared me to death, I moved away from him. But he held me tighter but no as hard as Jordan. I had marks all over my skin from when he held me, but with this man it was soft and nice.

He looked down in to my eyes with so much love and care, I felt like I was home and safe. Like I was before I was taken, how I was when I knew what life felt like.

After a while he let me go and wrapped me up in blankets, he kept smiling at me letting me know it was ok not to be ok. I haven't like that in ages.

"Why don't you get dressed in new cloths that could help" he said smiling, he did look good when smiling. I could look at it all day and never grow tired.

He left the room and closed the door; I knew he would be right outside.

He was a man who I could trust no matter what, and he was right new cloths felt better. It made me feel clean and fresh.

Dmitri's point of view

I stood outside while Rose got dressed. I looked down at the medicine bottle that Jordan gave rose. Pain killers, pain killers that were for headaches. He was giving a girl with scares that are still healing pain killers. She need something stronger and better, I could walk in a store and find these on a shelf. This won't take her pain away, so why was a doctor giving a girl with scares pain killers?

Unless he wasn't a doctor and a person hiding behind the name, I felt Roses door and went to find Jordan. I found him in his office on the phone to someone.

**Jordan: the school has sent a guard there, to look after Rose now something has happened. He pulled her out of one of her break downs. Hope has returned to her, hope of life and love! What am I going to do now?**

He said the person on the other line. What on earth was going on? Why was he making it out to be a bad thing? Something wasn't right, his story on the plane didn't add up either. But I knew one thing for sure I need to get Rose out of there. I walked over to the table next to the door and stole the car keys. I then walked to Roses bedroom fast but quietly.

Once at Roses room, I saw her in a dress and boots. The dress was like a second skin, it showed the real Rose, Sexy, fun and oh so deadly. Her hair was left down that gave it a more sexy look, this was a woman for me. I have looked everywhere for her and now I had her, she was all mine.

"Oh your back" she said looking at the wall behind me, I knew she was afraid of me but was brave. She had a back bone that was clear.

"We have to go, Jordan is up to something" I said getting a jacket for her.

"I know, I had a feeling he was" she said looking at the floor.

I nodded my head and led her outside; we walked past Jordan's office and out the door. If he really went to the arm he would have notice us walking past, but he didn't even open the door to check. I got into the car with Rose and drove away. We had to go back to the academy for help, but I didn't know how Rose would deal with it. I was afraid she would have another break down.

But I had to risk it.

Jordan's point of view

Once I was done in my office I walked back up to Roses room. I had to act like a doctor, so fair I think they were buying it. My boss would be happy with me.

When I was at the top of the stairs I saw her door open, she never did that not once. Then again the guard was there so she must feel safe.

When I looked in her room I found it empty.

SHIT. How could they be gone, I ran down stairs to the front. My car was gone, they took my fucking car. I should have heard them, but I didn't even notice.

I take back every word I just said; my boss was going to kill me.

* * *

hope you like it, sorry it took so long:)

review

thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Mother from all fucking HELL!

Kirova's point of view

I was sitting in my office when a very angry Janine walked in without knocking. From the look on her face I knew all hell was about to break loose.

"How can I help you" I asked softly not wanting her to go off.

"Would you please tell why was I the last one to know that my daughter was raped!?" she yelled at me, I went pale.

"Janine, I'm sorry but we needed it to keep it under wraps" I said standing up, she just looked at me.

"I'M HER FUCKING MOTHER!" she yelled at me, I swear the walls shock.

"Janine please stay calm" I said sitting down again.

"CALM! I AM FUCKING CALM. NOW TELL ME AGAIN WHY DIDN'T ANYONE FUCIKNG TELL ME!" this time she screamed, how the fuck was I going to deal with this?

"We only found out a few days ago, I sent a guard with the Doctor to watch over Rose. We all wanted her to be brought back to us, then we would have been allowed you to see her." as soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was a huge mistake.

"ALLOWED! I am her fucking mother; I have the right to see her when I bloody want to. I do not need your permission!" she hissed at me.

"In faceted as soon as she gets here I will be taking her home, because you failed to look after her. The one thing in my life that I fight for you failed to care for" Janine hissed at me.

"What do you mean when she gets here?" I asked, she just smiled at me.

"Dimitri called me, and told me everything I needed to know. You see the Doctor was a fake one who was sent to kill her not help her. I will be taking care of her not you!" she hissed and then walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Janine was a good guard but she was not the one to fuck with.

Fear was running up and down my spine. All I could do was wait and see what happens

NEXT!

* * *

sorry it's been a while i had writers block on this story, please mind the spelling.

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's point of view

I knew where we were going without been told, we were going to the Academy. I felt a lump in my throat at the thought of going back to that place. The place where it all began, the place that I once called home.

HOME? Where was my home? Did I even have one? Dimitri drove the car as fast as he could; god only knows what he's going to do. But there was something about him that said I could trust him and he won't hurt me.

I didn't want to think anymore so I listened to music. I wanted something powerful but held truth and I found it, I sat back and let the music take me away.

(Song by Macklemore called Otherside)

_Chorus: Oh girl this boat is sinking, there's no sea left for me. And how the sky gets heavy, when you are underneath it. Oh I want to sale away from here, and God, he came (down down down down down down down down). And said (down down down down down down down down). Nothing (down down down down down down down down)_

_He rolled up, asked him what he was sippin' on_

_He said lean, You want to hit it, dawg?_

_That's the same stuff Weezy's sippin' huh?_

_And tons of other rappers that be spittin' hard_

_Yup yup five a bone_

_When he passed him that styrofoam _

_the Easter pink, heard it rhyme before_

_Finally got to see what all the hype was on_

_And then he took a sip, sittin' in the Lincoln thinkin' he was pimpin' as he listened to the system_

_Little did he know that it was just as addictive as bass_

_Not the kind that hits from the kick drum_

_Hot box, let the bass bump_

_Take it to the face, gulp_

_Months later the use went up_

_And every blunt was accompanied by the pink stuff_

_But Goddamn he loved that feelin'_

_Purple rain coated in the throat_

_Just so healin'_

_Medicine alleviate the sickness_

_liquid affix and it comes with a cost_

_wake up, cold sweat, scratchin', itchin'_

_trying to escape the skin that barely fit him_

_gone, get another bottle just to get a couple swallows_

_headed towards the bottom couldn't get off it_

_Didn't even think he had a problem_

_Though he couldn't sleep without gettin' nauseous_

_Room spinnin', thinkin' he might have sipped just a little bit too much of that cough syrup_

_His eyelids closed shut_

_Sat back in the chair clutchin' that cup_

_girlfriend came and a couple hours later said his name shook him but he never got up_

_He never got up, he never got up_

_We live on the cusp of death, thinkin' that it won't be us_

_It won't be us, it won't be us, it won't be us_

_Nah, it won't be us_

_Chorus: Oh girl this boat is sinking, there's no sea left for me. And how the sky gets heavy, when you are underneath it. Oh I want to sale away from here, and God, he came (down down down down down down down down). And said (down down down down down down down down). Nothing (down down down down down down down down)_

_Now he just wanted to act like them_

_He just wanted to rap like him_

_Us as rappers underestimate the power and the effects that we have on these kids_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_Blunt passed, ash in the tin, pack being pushed, harassed by the feds_

_The fact of it is most people that rap like this talkin' about some shit they haven't lived_

_Surprise, you know the drill_

_Trapped in a box to climb record sales_

_Follow the formula: violence, drugs, and, sex sells_

_So we try to sound like someone else_

_This is not Californication_

_There's no way to glorify this pavement_

_Syrup, percocet, hit an eighth a day will leave you broke, depressed, and emotionally vacant_

_Despite how Lil Wayne lives_

_It's not conducive to being creative_

_And I know 'cause he's my favorite_

_And I know 'cause I was off that same mix_

_Rationalize the shit that I'd try after I listen to dedication_

_But he's an alien, I'd sip that shit, pass out or play Playstation_

_Months later I'm in the same place_

_No music made, feeling like a failure_

_And trust me it's not dope to be 25 and move back to your parent's basement_

_I've seen my people's dreams die_

_I've seen what they can be denied_

_And weeds not a drug that's denied_

_Groundhog Day life repeat each time_

_I've seen oxycontin take three lives_

_I grew up with them, we used to chief dimes_

_I've seen cocaine bring out the demons inside_

_Cheatin' and lyin'_

_Friendship cease, no peace in the mind_

_Stealin' and takin' anything to fix the pieces inside_

_Broken, hopeless, headed nowhere_

_Only motivation for what the dealer's supplying_

_That rush, that drug, that dope_

_Those pills, that crumb, that roach_

_Thinkin' I would never do that, not that drug_

_and growing up nobody ever does_

_Until your stuck, lookin' in the mirror like I can't believe what I've become_

_Swore I was goin' to be someone_

_And growing up everyone always does_

_We sell our dreams and our potential_

_To escape, through that buzz_

_Just keep me up, keep me up_

_Hollywood here we come_

_Chorus: Oh girl this boat is sinking, there's no sea left for me. And how the sky gets heavy, when you are underneath it. Oh I want to sale away from here, and God, he came (down down down down down down down down). And said (down down down down down down down down). Nothing_

The song felt like me, an outcast who will never fit in or ever be fixed again. I closed my eyes and let the blackness of sleep take me.

In my sleep I saw Lissa's face she held out her hand for me, but I knew that if I even tried I won't reach her. She was a ghost who was living in the afterlife, I was the only person who could hear her and see her.

That was the one thing that really did kill me inside.

Soon the darkness took her away.

Dimitri's point of view

I drove down the high way towards the Academy; I looked over at Rose and saw she had gone to sleep.

Even when sleeping she still looked like she was in pain; I was worried how she will reacted when we were inside the Academy gates. I didn't want to stay long I knew it would hurt Rose in a way none of us could help, every single cell in my body told me to take her far away where no one but I could find her.

I drove down the high way in silence; the last thing I wanted was to wake her up. About an hour later I turned off the highway and went down a privet road. At the end of the road was the tall iron gates of the Academy, the gates opened when the guards saw me. I took a breath and drove through, I looked at Rose again I knew I would have to wake her up but I didn't want to she needed to heal.

I parked the car and gentle woke her, I was welcomed by the sight of her brown eyes.

"Were here" I said getting out, she followed shortly. When she got out everyone stopped and looked at her, I let out a growl and gave them a cold stare.

Everyone backed away and kept walking; I didn't know what came over me. But I didn't like the way they looked at Rose, somehow it got under my skin.

"You ok?" I asked when she joined me at my side, Rose just nodded her head. Together we walked thought the big old wooden doors, everybody stopped and looked at us but mostly Rose. I had a feeling someone let something out and now everybody found out, I lead the way to Kirova's office. I just bet she had something to say to Rose. But I didn't know if I could hold myself back.

Rose's point of view

I followed Dimitri to Kirova's office, on the way I saw everyone stop and look at me like I was a freak of some kind. To think I use to call these people friends sounded like a sick joke, I just saw empty faces and cold eyes.

I looked down at the ground and kept walking, I couldn't stand there looks. Soon we came to the wooden door of Kirova's office; she hadn't changed a bit still the same old bitch. Kirova looked at me with a shocked look; I just sat down and looked her in the eye.

"Hello Rose" she said, I just nodded my head at her.

"Dimitri well done for bringing her back safely we will take over now" Kirova. I froze inside; I can't stay here not again.

"I'm not leaving and were not staying" he said, I looked at him and saw what he said was the truth still I didn't let hope fill me. If Kirova wanted something she will get it.

"Who said you had a chose and Rose is under age, you can have her when she's 18" Kirova said, I snapped and stood up.

"Since when did I say you can make my choses for me, I am not staying the last time I was here I watched my best friend die and get rapped, this place is nothing but a cage to me. I only came here is because I allowed it, we will be leaving at the end of this day." I said looking her straight in the eye, Kirova froze and I saw fear in her eyes.

I sat back down and let Dimitri take over; Dimitri had a slight smile on his lips.

"I believe Rose has made up her mind" he said looking at her.

"Rose we can keep you safe" she said, I snapped again.

"SAFE! Where were you all when I screamed out for help, while I was frosted to watch my friend die. You think because you have some guardians and train the students you think it's safe. Well it's not, so don't talk to me about all that bullshit." I yelled at her, once again I saw fear in her eyes. Why was she afraid of me? Two years ago she never flinched when I yelled now she does?

"I'll make a deal" she said, I really wanted to slap her. She didn't know when to stop!

"Were listening" said Dimitri.

"Stay for the night, then in the morning I will let you go on your way" Kirova said, I didn't know what to do or say.

Dimitri's point of view

The woman didn't know when to stop; when we walked through the doors of the Academy I notice Rose had gotten pale and was getting paler by the second. It had me worried, Kirova could see it as well but she kept pushing even when Rose snapped twice now.

"Stay for the night, then in the morning I will let you go on your way" Kirova, I had a really bad feeling about this. She wanted something and that made me see red, she would not take my Rose from me. But I did have an idea that could work for both of us.

"We will stay but only on one request" I said, Rose just looked at me; I looked into Kirova's eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked

"We share a room" was all I said.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	7. note

Just letting everyone I am going on camp and will be back in three days

Wish me luck, I hope to god I live through it!


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan's point of view

I sat in my office and looked at my mobile; I had no idea how I was going to tell my boss how I lost Rose.

Before I could think on it, I picked up my phone and called my boss.

Phone call to boss

Boss: what is it?

Jordan: we have a problem.

Boss: what did you do?

Jordan: long story short, the guard that was here kind of took Rose and stole my car.

Boss: WHAT!

Jordan: I'm sorry, I will get her back

Boss: no! I will send someone else, just stay where you are

Jordan: thank…

Line dead

I sat back and thought about what I was going to do; I just hope I didn't end up dead.

Dimitri's point of view

"We share a room" was all I said.

Kirova just looked at me, so did Rose. But I knew it was the best way to protect her, even if it cost me my job.

"Dimitri you know the rules, you can't get involved with a student. Also your seven years older than Rose. I'm not sure she could handle it" Kirova pointed, God she was making me out to be a rapist. I just looked at her like she grew too heads.

"I won't hurt her, I will sleep on the floor" I said looking at Rose, she looked pale. She needed rest and some strong pain killers, real pain killers.

"I don't know" Kirova said looking at me then Rose.

"I want to stay with Dimitri. I trust him, if he tried anything I would cut off his balls" I felt pain in my balls at the thought of Rose doing that to me, and by the look in her eyes I knew it was the truth.

"Rose, I don't think it's the best idea" Kirova said, trying to win but failing badly.

"I'll be fine" Rose said, this time Kirova gave up. She sat back down and wrote something down handing it to me first.

**I want to have a private meeting with Rose in the morning!**

**Your room will be a guest room, number 28.**

**When you leave you will keep me updated!**

I folded the note up and walked out the office knowing Rose would follow me, I just went straight to the guest house. On the way everyone looked at us, I for one was getting sick of this shit! Soon we found our guest room and it was better than I thought it would be. The first room was a kitchen that looked like it was out of a show home, it was a nice brown colour and small but didn't feel small.

The next room was the bedroom; it had two large beds and had a warm feel to it. This time the room looked like it belonged in a hotel. The room after that was a small bathroom, that a huge bath tub and shower, once again it looked like it belonged in a hotel. I think part of Kirova's plan is to give us the best rooms so we will get her what she wanted, that would explain everything.

I just rolled my eyes and walked back into the bedroom, I saw that Rose had already fallen into a deep peaceful sleep. I softy walked past her and into the kitchen to make a phone call.

Rose's point of view

The guest room were nice; when I first saw the bedroom I just took my shoes off and got into bed. The bed was so soft and warm; it wasn't long before sleep took over me.

This time I dement of Lissa, somehow even when she was dead I could still talk to her then again I was shadowed kissed.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled running over to me, this time we were in a garden. All the dreams change; it demands how she feels today she must be happy.

I gave her a hug, in the dreams she didn't have a ghost form.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing, what about you?" she asked

"I'm back in the Academy walls" as soon as I said it, I saw her face fall. The garden started to die till we were in a black dust place.

"Why?" she asked, tears started to fall; I could feel my falling as well. This was the only place in the world where I could let my walls fall.

"Because the Doctor was really working for the people who tried to kill us" I said the words looking at the ground.

"Who got you out?" Lissa asked

"A guard named Dimitri, he's nice we can trust him" I said we because Lissa was still alive in my dreams and it was still my job to protect her.

"How do you know that?" she asked sitting down, on the black dust grounded. I joined her and took hold of her hand.

"I don't know I just can feel it inside me" I said looking away from her eyes. Lissa just sat there looking at the ground like I was.

"If you think it's a good idea, then I will follow you." She said, the trust she gave me made me cry even after I failed to keep her safe she still trusted me.

"Ok" was all I could say.

"I have to go, I will see you soon" Lissa said standing up. I just sat and looked up into her angel like face.

"I miss you, I love you" I said looking her in the eye. Lissa started to fade away like smoke, before she was gone I saw her nodded her head and then it was only me.

For the rest of my sleep I just sat there and let the blackness overcome me.

Dimitri's point of view

I was sitting in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door, when I opened it I saw the last person I wanted to see.

* * *

hope you like it?

all pictures are in profile

review

thank you

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Dimitri's point of view

I opened the door and saw Adrian standing outside with a worried look on his face. I through him drunk till he spoke.

"Dimitri how are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Very well thank you, how can I help you?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't stay long; Adrian was a big playboy just like his father.

"I heard about Rose, I was hoping to see how she was" he said looking me in the eye, I only saw truth in his eyes

"I'm sorry she has fallen asleep, would you like to come in?" I asked stepping aside, Adrian walked in with a smile on his face.  
"How do you know about Rose?" I asked, it seems everyone knows something.

"Kirova" was all he said, and I got the picture. That woman never knew when to keep her mouth shut!

"I heard her talking about Rose in her office, on the phone and the door wide open. Students were listening in and talking about it like wild-fire". He said

"Do you know who she was talking to?" I asked hopping to get info so I could cover our asses.

"No, but whoever it was wants to talk to Rose, about everything that happened to her" Adrian said, if they did that Rose could have another break down.

"They can't do that to her, she will fall and burn! Don't they care?" I asked, but I knew the answer it was all about the story and getting money out of it.

"You know they do not when they can sell it" he said crossing his legs and sitting back in the chair.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked it was odd for Adrian to help out anyone, unless sex was involved.

"My father heard about it, my mother told me he is hoping to get something out of it. And I knew Lissa she would roll in her gave if they did that to Rose." he said, by the look in his eye I knew he cared for the girl on a leave no one would ever understand.

"What else do you know?" I asked.

"Well everyone in this shit hole knows a little this and that about what happened to Rose, and that Janine Rose's mother had a go at Kirova about not telling her what happened to Rose." Adrian said, a lot has happened since I left.

"Wow it takes a lot to get under Janine skin" it was true that woman was as strong as a Rock.

"Yeah well after the little talk Janine went into the shooting rang" Adrian said.

"That's not too bad" I said

"She was in here for two hours and shooting at a male model, worst she was shoot the poor guys balls off!" ok that was bad, really bad!

"Ok she's pissed, I will stay clear of her for the rest of my life" I said a smile touching my lips.

"She's not the only one who is pissed; Janine got hold of Rose's father. From what I have been told he was pissed to the moon and back, he is also coming here." Soon we will have our own little army.

"How's Rose?" he asked

"She is quit; I don't really know how she is. But something inside me says she is fighting, I'm standing back to give her room but if she falls I will jump in" I said telling nothing but the truth.

"That's a good idea. How long are you staying?" he asked sitting up.

"Just the night but Kirova gave me a note she wants to have a privet meeting with Rose" I said, I felt anger rise inside me. I didn't trust Kirova, not with Rose.

"Are you going to meet with her" Adrian asked getting some water.

"No, I have booked a hotel room in the city. After that I will move." Like everyone I knew Kirova wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

"Smart man, you need to speak to Janine and Rose's father before you leave." Adrian said.

"Do you know Rose's father's name at all?" I asked.

"No, but I do know he has some power here and everywhere. Basically he has taken care of Rose from a distance , that was until Rose got kidnapped and all" he said looking down at his glass.

"Do you know when he is due to arrive?" I asked

"Nope, well it's been nice but I need to go" Adrian said walking to the door.

"Thank you for the info" I yelled as he shut the door, Adrian just nodded his head and left. Once again I was left alone with my thoughts.

Abe's point of view

My guard basically ran down the gates of the fucking school, when we drove up the drive way. But I didn't even give a fuck; all I cared about was yelling the shit out of Kirova for not keeping us posted about our daughter. Then I wanted to see my girl to make sure this Dimitri man was keeping his hands to himself or I would have to take him on a long hunting trip!

When we parked in front of the school we all but ran to Kirova's office, my Guards have been working with me since Rose was born. So in some way we all felt like daddies, and we all were pissed to the max! My girl who I trusted the school to look after got kidnapped and Gods only knows what else, it made me sick in the stomach to even think about it.

I pushed students out of my way on the way to the bitches' office, when we walked through the door Kirova went pale as a sheet of paper. Good let her fear me, it only made it sweeter.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Abe please calm down" she said trying to take control of the matter, but she was going to fail!

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! I'M FUCKING CALM ALRIGHT!" I yelled my guards made no move to help Kirova out when, she looked for help. They just smiled and nodded their heads.

"Abe I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I had other matters to deal with" she said, she was just feeding the fucking fire!

"Well I have matter's to deal with like calling the Queen and telling her how you failed to keep two students safe and failed to tell her." I said, I saw her hopes fall.

"There is no need to tell her, I have dealt with the matter" Kirova said, sitting back down.

"Oh yes and what have you done? Let me guess acted all nice and sweet in hope of getting what you want?" I asked, now I could see red all over.

"No, I have not Rose is safe and she will be as long as she stays within the walls" Kirova said, my mouth just dropped open.

"She is not staying in this shit hole" I my Guard standing on the left said/yelled.

"What he said" I said.

"Sir remember your place, this matter has nothing to do with you two. You are guards and should be waiting outside!" Kirova yelled at my guards.

"My Guards are like family thank you very much, so you talk to me you talk to the as well" I said giving her the look of death.

"Are you sure Abe" she asked sounding pissed.

"I do not need to repeat myself…Woman" I let the word roll of my tong, Kirova looked at me with a look of hatred. I knew a dominant male always gets under her Skin, but for me I loved to see her get all fired up.

"Now tell me where Rose is or do I have to do it myself?" I asked, Kirova let out her breath in a rush and then wrote something down on paper.

"Why won't you just tell us?" my other guard asked.

"Fine she is in the Guest house Room number 28! You happy?" she yelled at me, I just smiled and walked out.

"I'll make sure to say hi from you for the Queen" I called over my shoulder; we walked to the guest housing and saw Rose was in one of the best rooms.

Unknown's point of view

I was sitting in my office when my best fighter walked in. I smiled at the man; I knew he would get the job done.

"How can I help you boss?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Get rid of Rose before the day is over" I said

"I will do as you asked" he said walking out.

I sat back and smiled, everything will be fine.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


End file.
